


Chaos Unleashed in LA

by MistressTitania



Series: Unknown Family Xovers [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, canon level of violence, some canon ships still exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: Evan Buckley gets visited by three troublemakers who are just trying to help.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Unknown Family Xovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Chaos Unleashed in LA

**Author's Note:**

> 9-1-1 is set around Christmas Season 2. Marvel is a mix of media so time what time line with Marvel properties. I don't own either property or they'd be a lot more queer.
> 
> Fully self indulgent fluff to deal with a rough health week. I'm on the recovery side but still wanted some of my favorite comfort characters playing together. Not beta'd.

Clint could hear arguments from the next room as he slipped inside the fire house. 

“Die Hard!”

“Gremlins!”

“Christmas Vacation!”

“Muppet Christmas Carol!”

“Can I suggest Robin Hood?” The archer couldn’t help but add to the conversation.

The room immediately fell silent as everyone turned to spot the stranger in the doorway.

“And I don’t care how many times you try there is no legitimate argument to be made for Disney’s Robin Hood to be called a Christmas Movie, Barton,” snarked Evan Buckley as he took in the appearance of Hawkeye in the doorway of the 118. “What brings you to this coast?”

“Protégé might be setting up shop nearby and figured I’d say hello.”

“No.”

“What?” Barton tried to look as innocent as possible.

“No, I will not be dragged into your chaos again.”

A throat was cleared as Captain Nash tried to find out who this stranger in his firehouse was and what his connection to Buck was. The others were a little concerned about Buck calling someone else chaotic. “Going to introduce us to your friend, Buck?”

“I’m crushed, Evan never mentioned me? We are family! I’m truly devastated. How will I ever go on?” Clint faked swooning just as another man appeared to catch him. The man had his messy dark hair piled atop his head in a very hipster style but had bulk enough that very few people would be brave enough to comment on his appearance.

“What are you complaining about now, Birdbrain?”

“My little brother never mentioned me. I’m devastated. My own blood so cold to me. Hold me, James! I can’t take the pain.” The man whimpered as he faked a sob.

Not putting up with his boyfriend’s dramatics anymore Bucky just let go allowing Clint to fall on his ass causing a loud yelp from the man.

“Maybe because you’re a pain in the neck? Or maybe because you don’t actually share blood? For which I’m sure everyone is very grateful for. I’d think he was related to Steve with some of the stunts you told me about. Hello, Evan, it’s good to see you in one piece. You do realize I’m the one equipped to handle old munitions, right?” Glancing around the room James noticed the Captain was getting angry that the two strangers seemed to be ignoring him. He noticed the new crew member that had their little Evan tied up in knots. The real reason for the surprise visit. “You must be Diaz? Thanks for keeping a cool head and keeping this one alive. I’ll be going over bomb denotation techniques with him again, which is leave it to the experts.” Moving to salvage the situation James tapped into some of his old charm. “Captain Nash it is a pleasure to meet you finally. I’m James Barnes. This is my partner Clint Barton. We kind of adopted Evan as a mascot a while back and wanted to check up on him after hearing of your latest excitement.”

“Uh, you’re welcome. I wouldn’t have anyone else watching my back in a critical situation.” Eddie felt like he was under a microscope the way both men looked at him but didn’t say anything else. He did notice the faint blush on Evan’s face but pushed that away to deal with at another time. Again.

“That was weeks ago and you are just showing up now?” Hen frowned not sure about this two strangers trying to claim Buck when they’d never heard mention of them before.

“Work didn’t allow for time off before now. Classified.” Spoke the dramatic man now known as Clint Barton who stayed on the floor but was using the other man as a backrest. “I tried to get us here sooner but the universe was not listening.”

Evan opened his mouth to reassure them that he more than understood given their line of work. He could see though that Hen was about to argue again but was saved by Evan’s true favorite person showing up, Christopher Diaz.

“THE AVENGERS ARE HERE!?” Yelled the little boy making everyone jump in the air.

“Mijo, what are you talking about? These are Buck’s friends Mr. Barton and Mr. Barnes?” finished Eddie trying to understand why his son thought the East Coast heroes would be in the station without an active crisis. 

“Busted! And oof, don’t call me Mr. Barton. That makes me sound like a reasonable adult which everyone will tell you would be false advertising.” He rolled his eyes at the loud agreement he heard from James and Evan. Rolling to his feet with grace left from his circus days. “I’m also known by the codename Hawkeye. It might not be as well as Cap or Thor but too famous for undercover work anyway. And James might be better known as White Wolf or Winter Soldier depending on who is righting the article this week. Good job recognizing us in civilian clothes, kiddo. You old enough to work for SHIELD yet? We need more observant agents.”

“BARTON!”

“CLINT!”

“I’m only ten years old. Besides I want to be like Buck, a firefighter.”

Christopher didn’t know that in very second he had endeared himself to the Avengers for life, especially the two right in front of him. They’d long been worried about people not appreciating Evan Buckley enough. That standing in front of the kid where famous heroes and he still picked Buck made the two men very happy. Maybe the guy had finally find the right place to make a few roots of his own besides them. The worry was just one more reason they’d been trying to get to Los Angeles as soon as they’re schedules allowed it.

“Wait, the kid’s right? You two are Avengers here to see our Buck?” asked Chimney in surprise. He couldn’t help but wonder if his girlfriend knew about these friends.

Bobby Nash was as shocked as the rest of the 118 since he’d seen what he thought was all of Evan Buckley’s file but clearly something had got left out. The two Avengers seemed to watch all the yelling with mild interest but keeping a close eye on Buck, who was rubbing the back of his neck very awkwardly. Clint had moved closer to Chris who had started talking to the hero in ASL. Again, making the Winter Soldier decide the child would be protected at all costs. And he didn’t care what Steve teased him about, James was not adopting a kid in every city he visited. Shuri, Peter, MJ, Harley, Gwen, Miles, Ned, Cassie and TJ were just coincidences. 

“Had you even been in the nice Captain Nash’s station for 10 minutes before you caused this level of chaos Barnes?” grumbled yet another unfamiliar voice from the doorway. “How either of you ever excelled in stealth is something I will never understand.”

“Not Barnes or my fault this time. The kid recognized the brilliance that is Hawkeye.”

Sam Wilson looked ready to say something of a very mature nature in reply before his eyes did land on the young kid which resulted in him sticking his tongue out instead. 

“You’re Captain America! I have your posters up in my room. Next to Bucky, Iron Man, Hulk and my Dad. Why are you here? Is it a secret?”

“Maybe not a secret but it is on the down low. We are here to visit our friend Evan, he almost got hurt a while ago but it took us a while to get out here,” Sam gave the young kid a wink with his dazzling press smile. James couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This was the chump his best friend decided to date. No accounting for taste. 

“Wilson, bet I could do a better back flip off the fire truck. Loser has to wash the dishes for the next month.”

“You are on Barton.”

“Two months and I beat you both.”

“You will do no such thing in my husband’s station!” snapped a woman’s voice.

“Sorry Pepper” replied the three men out of habit before turning around to find a very different woman glaring at them.

“Clint, James and Sam meet Sergeant Athena Grant of the LAPD. Athena meet the clowns that are also known as Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America. They felt the need to inject chaos into my very calm life.”

Everyone stared at Evan Buckley.

“Somewhere Loki just felt a twinge of a great lie and he doesn’t know why,” whispered Clint.

“It doesn’t work like that, Barton.”

“Are you an expert on all things Asgardian, Barnes? No, no you are not.”

“Neither are you!”

“Am too!”

“Are not!”

“ENOUGH! Save your flirting for outside of my place of employment,” complained Evan.

Sam just laughed as both men pouted at the rightful claim. “Yeah, you are setting a bad example. The nice Captain Nash might not let us back after dinner.”

“Dinner?” asked the Sergeant moving closer to her husband.

“Yes, Sergeant Grant. It is the least the Avengers Initiative can do for disrupting you fire station like this. We’ll be paying for the meals for all the fire stations in the city tonight. Don’t want anyone to accuse us of favorites or so Stark claims, but really he is a softie.” Holding out the hand that wasn’t covered in leather to greet the woman. “Let me apologize again for the behavior of these punks masquerading as heroes.”

Athena just rolled her eyes used to the antics of these types far too well to be phased by a new smooth talker. This was going to be an interesting look into Evan Buckley that she wasn’t sure the 118 was fully prepared to see. Evan and Chris looked so happy while euphuistically talking to famous heroes and she could only hope this didn’t lead to more heartache for anyone. It was pretty clear to her that Eddie was feeling a bit jealous without even knowing the situation. If she was so inclined to play matchmaker that might be a very interesting piece of information to note. But she wasn’t the type.


End file.
